


Eye Of The Hurricane

by orphan_account



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Lesbian, Vampire Queen - Freeform, bloodbound, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have some ideas for writing out my version of a romance with Kamilah from Bloodbound, since we all want more than Pixelberry is actually giving us. Let's see how this goes! Since it's the standard, Amy is used as MC's name.For the record, I'm not used to writing fanfic, let alone writing both characters. (I usually do either spoken word poetry or advanced literate roleplay)





	1. Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please leave feedback or kudos or anything really, that's always greatly appreciated! This chapter is obviously just a starter. A few simple scenes, nothing too personal yet. Not to worry, though, that'll come.

The eye of the hurricane, they call it. The calm before the storm, the little gap of sunshine between the clouds.  
The moment of peace between the breaking of war.

It was a concept you had always imagined to be one of fairytales and movies. Stories. Dreams, imagination. Nothing real. But then there were many other things you'd thought not to be real.

Vampires, to name one. Monsters. Angels..

It was a dangerous road you walked, that of accepting the impossible. The idea that there were people that have walked the earth for hundreds of years, hundreds of faces that they'd have seen. Hundreds of places they'd visited. Hundreds of things they'd done. Hundreds. And so much more.

And she might have managed with the vampires, too. The demons of the night. Some were as sweet as they were strong, like your boss Adrian Raines. Some, were as dangerous as they were captivating. Like a poisonous flower, luring in its victims just as Priya LaCroix. 

There were those who were powerful, those who were wrong in all manners of ways. Those who were rebels, or peasants, or soldiers or queens. 

Queens. Angels. Vampires. Hurricanes.  
Oh the very idea of the woman that embodied those words and ideas made your skin tremble, made your eyes widen. Because after all, it was true that words such as those were new to you. 

You'd lived a simple human life. Worked hard for your education. Searched for love just as any human would. Searched for a purpose, even. Although you were still so young. So young and so inexperienced in comparison.

In comparison to her, to Kamilah. The first time you’d met the woman you had only served as an assistant, delivering Adrian's little presents and leaving the room quickly after. But afterwards, her eyes- those eyes had burned a mark into your memory. A deep, dark brown much like chocolate or a boulder opal; a gemstone that releases a whole galaxy of colours from inside of it's soft brown shape. 

Although the moment in which you had stared into those eyes and Kamilah, in turn, had stared back into yours was short. It had left you in awe, and too perplexed to take in all of the woman's features.

It wasn't until later that you really got to see. See just who those magical eyes belonged to. And although the whole ordeal surrounding Lily's Turning was far less than pleasant, it did mean that you got to see more of the woman- the vampire- of whom the eyes had been following you in your dreams.

And as you saw more, you learned more. 

Because Kamilah was cold, yes, and sometimes terrifying. At the simple idea of Adrian being harmed she'd threatened you. This was someone who had lived, or so you'd learned, for over two thousand years. She'd have seen empires rise and civilizations crumble. She would have seen death at it's most beautiful. Life, at it's ugliest. The good and evil of humanity. 

It was so difficult to imagine, seeing so much, as someone with a simple life planned out never needs to think much about things beyond the first layers of what matters. 

Kamilah had given a simplified explanation, at the ball. There in the garden surrounded by a feeling of bliss. A woman so ancient and powerful needed nothing from mere mortals. She had experienced everything in life and death. 

But surely that meant she must be bored, in a way? If everything has been done then what is there left. Ruling over an empire of vampires, yet without satisfaction, without glory or pleasure.

So maybe it was something else she meant, maybe she was simply unsure. Unsure of what would happen if she allowed you into the empire that was her body and soul. Past great castle walls, held up and held together simply to keep out anyone who might get in her way.

But maybe she was curious. Curious of how it might be to be with you. You, who she believed knew so little. And she, who knew far too much.  
Like how small the chance was that her thirst could ever be quenched. After all she’d experienced, nothing could ever be enough for the vampire queen. But was it worth trying?

 

Although all the madness had left little room for casual ‘assistant’ type work rather than scoping out vampires and going to extravagant balls and the like, you didn’t mind this one bit. Simply grabbing some fancy coffee for Adrian and Kamilah, who had been working on council business for what had so far seemed like hours.

Adrian had asked for a drink, and when he didn’t specify further you suggested you get some coffee from a place that you liked not far from the building. When you asked if they had any specific wishes Adrian just wanted simple black. Kamilah, though, answered what you believed to be quite specific. 

“Give me what you like.”

Of course, maybe you were imagining there to be things that weren’t there at all, but the idea that this was some sort of innuendo made your cheeks burn a slight pink. You’d just nodded and quickly walked out of the office room, and then right down through the elevator.

Now, you were already on your way back after ordering the different drinks. You got yourself a cup as well, and nearly dropped the bag with all three at the sound of a yelp. Not human- no, this sounded like an animal. A dog, you realized as you looked down the alley way you were walking past. 

“Amy, what-”

 

“I’m sorry Adrian but I found this little guy all alone and he’s hurt and I just-”

“Calm down, little firefly, you’ll burn yourself out.” 

Kamilah’s stern, but gentle voice grounded you as you took a deep breath, putting the bag with the drinks down on Adrian’s desk. In your arms, a small puppy. The fur on one of its legs bloody from what seemed to be a knife wound. 

“Good, now tell us what happened.”  
Kamilah continued. 

“Well I was on my way back with the coffee, and I heard this sound. So I went to check it out and I found this dog and he was alone, and I didn’t know what to do, so I brought him here.” 

You took another few deep breaths, your hand gently petting the dog’s head. As you looked up again from the little creature, your eyes immediately found Kamilah’s. 

Humans and their stupid care for such small things.

That must be what she was thinking, you thought, although the slight twinkle in her eyes made you think that perhaps there was something else. Fascination? 

“I’ve called animal emergency services, they’ll come take the poor thing and make sure he’s okay.” 

You hadn’t even noticed Adrian had been on the phone, stuck in Kamilah’s eyes as you had been countless times already, but so it seems he had.

“I’ll have Nicole come to make sure they get it safely. Did you get yourself coffee as well?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then just sit down a moment. Have a drink. Relax.” 

“Thanks, Adrian. You’re the best boss.”

Adrian simply chuckled at the compliment, and the door already opened to let in Nicole. She didn’t exactly look happy to be here, busy as she was, but non the less she took the puppy from you just after you’d said a little goodbye.

After a last breath to put the ordeal behind you, you moved back over to the desk, taking out the capped cups. Carefully, of course, just like you’d made sure to be careful with it when you had the dog in your free arm.

“Right. Black coffee for you..” 

You gave Adrian his cup- which was obviously quite a boring one compared to the other two. 

“You really went all out, didn’t you.” 

Kamilah stated with the hint of a smile on her cheeks as you pulled out the two cups meant for her and you. Both of which looked quite extravagant. And she was right, you did go all out.

“You said to give you what I like. Though I have several favorites, I thought you’d like this one best.” 

You tried your best to suppress your grin into just a smile, giving Kamilah a see through cup. It was warm- not hot, and was expertly decorated with the ingredients inside.

“The menu calls it Goddess’ Cure. It’s coffee with orange peel, cinnamon, cloves and honey.”

When you had ordered it, it seemed perfect. A subtle flirt because yes, Kamilah seemed like an absolute goddess. And tastes that might seem unusual but work together wonderfully. The look on her face when she took a sip told you just how right you were.

“Alright then, and what did you get for yourself? Not boring black coffee I assume?” 

She asked you with a little nod towards Adrian’s cup.

“Mine is the Siren’s Kiss. Hot water to make the coffee a bit more thin, then some ice cream, and finally ground up red peppers.” 

You thought about that one too, of course. 

“Dangerous but alluring.” 

Ah, so she understood what you were going for.


	2. Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd move to present tense. Anyway, here's #2. Things are gradually going to start getting more interesting.
> 
> Again, Pretty please do leave kudos or a comment! Feedback is very much appreciated.

The occasion with the puppy was quickly left behind, although you still spent time pining over the exact meaning of every glance and word Kamilah had given you. 

Had she been annoyed you had brought that puppy, was she amused? Had she noticed the very subtle flirting you did with the coffee?

All are good points, you think to yourself as you push the button in the elevator, up to Adrian's office. It's time for work, after all, even if you do have a hopeless crush on a queen. 

"Amy. Good, you're here. Perfect timing."  
Adrian says the very moment the elevator doors open. It's quite obvious the man is in a rush. 

"I have a package that I need delivered to Kamilah immediately. Something for one of her meetings, which I thought was tomorrow, but apparently is in less than half an hour-"

"Okay, I've got it."

"Thank you!"  
He says in obvious relief, giving you a small sized cardboard box. 

"No problem. Assisting you is kind of my job after all."

You chuckle at his grin, turning around again and back into the elevator. As it seems, you're in a rush. And considering who it is you're in a rush to get to, you don't mind it one bit.

Speeding out of the building, you look around for a cab, but the streets are packed. Making it quite obvious; you're going to have to walk. Or run, considering the distance between where you are and where you're going. Ahmanet Financial.

And only when you step into the building did the nerves come. Is Kamilah expecting you? Would you be bothering her? Either way, a job is a job and you need to get her this damned package. And quickly, too, considering the time that is most likely running out.

To your despair, and with your luck, you see that one of the elevators is out of service- and the other one is just closing and filled with people.

"Please no.."

You mumble to yourself, your eyes now falling on a door leading to the stairs.

But you can't be late. Maybe you're so sure about that because you don't want to disappoint Kamilah, but it's easy enough to tell yourself you just want to do your job.

And so up you go, up the stairs as fast as you can. As if you weren't tired enough yet from the fast pace 'walk' to the building.

You're pretty sure you might faint when you finally reach the top floor- Her office just had to be on the top floor.

Just in time you remember to knock rather than barging right in through the doors, and as a sweaty panting mess you enter. Kamilah's eyes showing only surprise when she sees you.

"Amy?"

"Oh thank the stars I'm on time."

You try to talk through your fast breathing. Kamilah stands up from her chair behind her desk, the same confused look in her eyes as she walks over to you.

"What are you on time for exactly?"

"Your meeting! Adrian said to deliver this before your meeting-"

You let out a sigh as you catch your breath, holding out the box for her to take.

Something obviously clicks and Kamilah nods, chuckles, and takes the box. Victory at last.

"The meeting that I have tomorrow?"

Your eyes widen and you run a hand through your hair.

"Oh motherf-"  
You let out as the realization dawns on you. Adrian needed this delivered quickly because of a meeting he'd thought was tomorrow but found out to be today. It seems he was right the first time, and not so much the latter.

"Well, it's most certainly on time now. Thank you my dear."

"Hmh, sure, no problem.."

You let out, and you can't help a chuckle at Kamilah's little remark.

"Well while you're here, I'm sure Adrian won't mind if you help me with something else?"

Your help. She wants your help. You're certain that just for a moment, just a split second, your heart stops beating. The worst part is, the curving of her lips makes you think she might have heard it, too. Damn those eyes, they're taking you again, distracting you, drowning you-

"Ahm, yes! Yes, of course. What can I help you with?"

You basically stutter, as she takes your hand in hers to lead you back to her desk. You bite your lip as she lets it go again, and sits down in her quite insanely expensive looking brown leather chair. 

"Take a chair from over there. I'd like your opinion on some things."

You immediately do as told, picking up a chair that's heavier than it looks. You could swear you hear a laugh coming from Kamilah, but you ignore it to the best of your abilities as you attempt to get the chair over to sit next to her.

"Now. Tell me what you think of these."

She opens her laptop, and shows you several images, all of them having one thing in common. They either have the initials A.F. worked somewhere in them, or Ahmanet F.

"What are they?"

"Unimportant. Just tell me which one you like best."

Well who are you to say no to a beautiful goddess- Woman. To a beautiful woman. Come on, keep your head together.

"Okay, thennnn I suppose... This one."

You point to an image that has the initials of what you've already realized to be Kamilah's company, neatly worked into a circle like picture. You see her nod, as she zooms in on the image you've chosen.

"It's the symbol of the Shen. An ancient Egyptian ring made of rope tied together at the ends to form a circle. It symbolizes Eternity."

When you don't respond, Kamilah looks at you, raising an eyebrow when you look at her with a huge grin plastered on your face.

"What is it?"

"Well I- sorry, I just, I think it's interesting."

"Which is why you're looking at me rather than at the picture..?"

Oh you're caught red handed. You would've tried to be more subtle, but you're truly fascinated by this woman.

"No, I mean I think you're interesting- That came out wrong."

"You're stuttering again."

Surely your blush is covering your whole face now, red like Kamilah's beautiful lips-

"Right, well, I just think that it's interesting how you bring things like that into your life. Two thousand years of things you've seen, and yet the name of your company, all these little decorations on your office walls, and even your corporate logo. They're all from your human life, aren't they? Ancient Egypt."

Ancient. She is ancient.. You're proud of yourself for getting yourself together enough to be able to properly answer Kamilah, though it's becoming more and more difficult to focus on having a normal conversation when the most stunning person you've ever witnessed is sitting right next to you. 

Now that you think of it, she's sitting quite close next to you, as you'd sat your chair by hers, and you're both positioned to be able to look at the screen of her laptop, rather than at each other like you are now.

And although before you were the one without words, now she looks at you like you're something out of this world, something unique, something she's never seen before in all her ancient life.

Maybe, if you just lean in..

"Stop."

Although you hate yourself the moment after doing so, when you hear the word spoken from that hypnotizing voice, you let out a gasp and quickly sit straight again in your chair.

"I'm sorry, I should really get back to Adrian." 

Your eyes try your best to avoid Kamilah's as you stand up. She doesn't say anything, just watching as you go to leave. If you didn't know any better you might think that what you do see when you steal a last glance, is curiosity. Confusion, maybe. But you do know better. And you tell yourself that all that those enchanting brown eyes show, is indifference.


	3. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's #3 already. This one's a bit, well, sad. In my experience, people often show their greatest change or sides they don't usually show in very difficult situations.
> 
> As always, pretty please do leave kudos or feedback or anything, it's greatly appreciated! :3

After you had found a little wounded puppy a week or two ago, and it had been taken care of, you had gone to pick the little guy up from the animal clinic. So far you've taken care of him, naming the little fella Diego. He's small, scared and super sweet, and you always make sure to do all the doctor had told you to make sure he'll survive.

As it turns out, his wound had gotten infected so from that first day it was unsure if he would live.

But you've been doing your very best. Feeding him, walking him for as much as that's possible. Adrian even lets you take him to work sometimes.

What's even better, he's a great distraction. Because although you'd love to think this cute new friend is the only thing happening in your life, your mind can't stop reminding you of what happened with Kamilah. You were at her office. She asked for your opinion on something. You tried to kiss her-

Damnit, you just had to try and kiss her! And the very moment she told you to stop you bolted. Practically running out before you could embarrass yourself any more. She didn't say anything, didn't even attempt to stop you..

And you haven't seen her since, which, honestly, is probably a bad thing. Maybe if you had talked things out with her, you wouldn't have such a tight knot in your stomach now.

You sit at your desk, typing away at a report Adrian asked you to write. Little Diego is sitting on a pillow by your feet, and you know that Kamilah can walk in through the elevator doors at any moment.

Adrian wanted to discuss council business with her or something. You're not sure what it was- you kind of zoned out as soon as you heard her name earlier that day.

You're trying to focus, you really are. Your being an assistent means you actually do work. But then trying to type out a report is no use when your mind keeps drifting elsewhere, and your eyes keep checking the elevator.

You sigh, carefully picking up the pillow with Diego still on it, and placing it on your desk.

"What am I gonna do, huh Diego? The woman I adore couldn't care less about me, my job is stressful, and I'm worried about you.. Maybe if Kamlilah could just magically show up at my door step sometime.."

As if on cue, the elevator doors open. The figure standing there is dressed in a simple white blouse with a scarab pendant for a necklace, and a matching dark purple pencil skirt and blazer, with incredibly simple yet perfectly suiting white heels.

In that moment it's as if you see every detail, every curve and colour. White, manicured fingernails. A small amount of makeup. She doesn't really need much of it, if any at all. It still amazes you how genuinely flawless her skin is, her cheekbones, her eyes and lips-

Oh there you go again. You can feel your heart racing in your chest, and you realize now that you've been staring. A bad, bad habit. It's only when Kamilah quite deliberately coughs that you seep out of your little trance.

Lucky for you though, before the moment gets even worse for you, Adrian steps out of his office to greet Kamilah, who seems unphased by your presence. An annoying thought, considering your heart still races just by being in the same room as her now.

You let out a sigh of relief when the two walk back into Adrian's office leaving you with only Diego as company. And so, just like that you focus yourself back on your work.

You have to finish this. And although the encounter had been intense and embarrassing, at least seeing Kamilah had satisfied your mind enough to be able to focus a little again.

 

"No- NO" You let out, as your heart is once again pounding but for an entirely different reason. Both Adrian and Kamilah burst through the door at the sound, and both look worriedly to save you from a potential vampire attack, or whatever else they might have expected.

Your breath shakes, though, as you carefully put your hand on Diego's nose. You're aware of the others, though you don't know what in the world to do. You're kneeling on the floor as Adrian asks,

"What happened??"

"He- he fell.."

Panic clouds your voice, and your hands tremble. The dog you'd been taking care of for only a little while now, was lying on the floor, his little body shaking slightly and whimpers escaping his mouth. He had been vulnerable, you know that, you've known that.

"This shouldn't have happened!"

You look up the two vampires with tears welling in the corner of your eyes. They probably think you're over reacting, but you saved this dog before, and you really started to care for him. His little taps on the floor as he walked, the soft sound of his attempts to bark.

You barely even notice as Kamilah sighs, sharing a look with Adrian.

"You should get him to the animal clinic."

"I'll take her."

You frown to yourself. You're relieved to hear Adrian say something about taking him to the clinic, as it gives you a little bit of hope, but as soon as he speaks the last word, Kamilah adds her own.

But it doesn't matter now, weather you're confused about your attraction to this woman. You had told the doctors you would take care of Diego to the best of your abilities when you adopted him, and that's what you'll do.

Sniffling slightly, you carefully pick up the dog and put him into the dog bed you transport him in whenever you bring him along to work. The top of it is open, but he's still safe inside.

Kamilah rests a hand on your lower back, guiding you to the elevator. She takes you with her into her car, and tells her driver to hurry to the animal clinic. The whole trip goes by in a daze though; and it's only when the doctor takes Diego from you that you feel yourself grounding again thanks to Kamilah's reassuring rub on your back.

Her hand is still on your back.

If it wasn't for the upset state of your mind right now, you might be getting all confused about her again. You're told you have to wait outside while the animal doctors take care of Diego, but you're about ready to fight your way through the doors if you have to.

And you would have. But Kamilah wraps her arms around you to hold you back, even when you try to fight her off too. It's not like you stand a chance against her strength, of course, but you try.

Only stopping your struggle when you lose sight of the doctors that took your puppy away, after which Kamilah lets you go and you basically shrug her off of you. Furious at her, because there's no one else to direct your anger towards.

But angry as you are, you can't think of words to express it, instead sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs with your arms crossed and your eyes fixed on the door.

"I'm certain it- he'll be alright."

You huff at Kamilah's words, the silent treatment being all you can think of to make it known you're angry with her.

She told you to stop, and then just  let  you  leave

That's what you try to focus on, at first, although your thoughts quickly find their way back to the idea of your little friend, in your arms, softly crying. Your angry frown sinks into a desperate attempt to keep yourself together.

When finally the door opens again, you jump up.

"I'm sorry. Diego didn't make it. We tried everything we could."

Your eyes go wide, and before you know it you're hiding your face in Kamilah's chest as her arms surround you and her voice shushes you and tries to comfort you through your small sobs.

She's the only one there. She came with you. Did she know you would need her with you? Is that why she came? Did she want to be there for you, make sure you wouldn't feel so alone?

"Shhh.."

She whispers, rubbing soothing circles on your back.

_Her hands are so soft_

"It's okay.. You're okay. It's going to be okay. You did everything you could. It's not your fault."

_It's not your fault_

Why were those the words she choose? Did she know you'd feel guilty about Diego? Maybe about something else, too?

"What do you need right now?"

She asks after a couple of minutes, when you can finally bring yourself to stop the worst of your crying, even if it had been soft. She holds your face in her hands, her thumbs gently wiping away some of your tears as she looks into your eyes and you look into hers.

_Her eyes are so soft_

"D'you think Adrian would be okay with me taking the rest of the day off? I think I'd like to go home.."

"Come, let's go to the car then. I'll let him know you need a bit of time off. Don't you worry."

_Her voice is so soft_

 


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm splitting this one into two, chapter 4 and 5. 5 will be a bit of smut so skip that if you don't want to be seeing that.
> 
> As always, pretty please do leave kudos or feedback or anything, it's greatly appreciated! :3

Not a word has been said on the way, and you’re still shaky when you and Kamilah get to your apartment. You’re quite surprised, really, that she’s still beside you rather than going back to work or, well, anything else.

But really, you are so grateful that she is there for you now.  After you enter the empty apartment, she leads you to sit down on the couch after which she finally says something again.

“Would you like to talk about it?”  
“I don’t want to talk about anything. Can I just hug you?”  
You wouldn’t have asked with anyone else. Lily would’ve had the obvious answer, and Adrian wouldn’t have minded it either you’re sure.

Still, you need to be held. Right now that is what you need. And you’re relieved when she nods, gently wrapping her arms around you as you lean against her, your face in the crook of her neck.

“This must all seem so stupid to you..”  
You sniff, letting Kamilah’s heartbeat calm your own. Of course you did just say you didn’t want to talk, but hey. You changed your mind just as soon as Kamilah made it clear she was there for you just now.

“On the contrary, I think it’s quite sweet. How you care so much over such a little creature you’ve only had for a week or so. It shows great capacity of love.”  
You frown at this, somewhat confused. In your head you’d been making yourself believe that Kamilah couldn’t care less about you. Could you be wrong?

“Well I mean.. when Lily had to leave for the whole becoming a vampire thing it got really lonely here. I’m not used to that. And then you’ve made it clear on several occasions, mainly when  I was at your office, that you don’t even like me. So it was comforting to have Diego here with me.”  
To your surprise, Kamilah moved from hugging you, her hands on your shoulders as she looks you in the eye with a frown above her own.

“Wait, you think I didn’t kiss you because I don’t like you?”  
It takes you a second to process that question.

“Well, obviously. I mean you literally told me to stop and then you didn’t even say anything as I walked out.”

This time she’s the one taking a moment to respond. Though you could swear there’s a smile tugging at her lips.

“Darling I didn’t kiss you because I was unsure of what to do. You startled me. And you walked out before I even got the chance to say something.”

You lips part at this new confession. She… You startled her.. You let the words run through your head a few times, sitting back a bit on the couch to get your head together, though still facing Kamilah.

As the words sink in, you can tell your heart is starting to race again even though you’ve only just calmed down from Diego.

“Look at me Amy.”  
Kamilah’s hand moves to rest on your cheek. Her touch is cold like extasy, forcing you to finally awaken. And you do, you look at her, and into those enchanting deep brown eyes like it’s the first time you’ve ever truly seen them.

“I don’t… I don’t understand.”  
You let out, making Kamilah smile.

“Then let me explain. I am a vampire who has lived for over two millennia. I have experienced everything there is to experience, seen everything there is to see. I’ve had many lovers in the past, and after so long, decided I would likely never feel something so enticing ever again.”  
She’s told you this before. A simpler version, maybe. Or you just haven’t gotten it through to your thick skull yet.

“And then, I, an ancient vampire with a very large company to run and a council of vampires to keep together, met this girl. This, _mortal._ She was tough, and kind, and made me question if I was right in my decision to give up on trying to feel those things I used to feel.”

You’re drowning in her eyes again, but rather than how you usually space out, now you can hear every word, clear as day. Your hand slowly moves up to rest against hers, which still rests on your cheek.

“And then, rather than the subtle flirting this girl had been doing in the past, she tried to kiss me. _Me,_ someone so unreachable no one had dared to do anything close to what she was doing. And so maybe, just maybe.. I got a little bit scared. I’m not used to this, this closeness. Not anymore.”  
  
“Do you want to be?”  
  
Your little remark only brightens the smile on Kamilah’s gorgeous cheeks, and this time when you lean in, so does she.

And it could not feel better.

As soon as her lips press into yours you realize just what you’ve been missing all your life.

_Her lips are so soft_

And even that first soft touch of lips sparks something in you, something powerful, lustful. You think she feels it too, as after that first kiss, your bodies move to press quickly against each other. Your hands hold her head, her arms are pulled tight around you. Your lips lock, and they lock again, and again.

Her skin is no longer cold, and your skin feels like it is on _fire._


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut upcoming! You have been warned. Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> And as always, pretty please do leave a comment or kudos or anything really :3

Rather than how you used to be around Kamilah, drowning in her eyes and hardly even noticing what was happening around you, now you notice everything. It’s as if your senses are  heightened, hearing every sound, every breath.

Noticing every movement, like now when Kamilah moves you to lay down on the couch, your head on the arm rest. You let her move you, of course, and you’re all too glad when her body hovers on top of you.

Her kisses seem controlled, as if she’s still holding back, even when that is the last thing you want her to be doing right in this moment.

“Are you sure about this?”

You ask her with a big grin on your face as she lets you breathe for a second in between the heat.

“ _Are you?”  
_ Oh you’ll prove to her just how sure you are. You pull her head  back down, mouths moving in one. Her one hand finds your thigh, while the other leans just by the side of your head to keep herself up.

“You have.. No idea… How much I’ve been wanting this.”  
You mumble through heated kisses, letting out a moan as her tongue finds yours for just a moment.

"Darling you are aware that I can hear your heart beating, right? Every time it pounded when I was in the same room as you, I heard. I knew. Don't you dare think I didn't."

You let out a gasp at her words, as her hands fumble with the buttons of your jeans. Are you driving her as crazy as she drives you?

“Oh but I’m a very daring girl. What are you going to do about it?”  
You can see Kamilah’s eyes sharpen at the challenge. You can’t help it, you’re curious of all she has to offer. All she might do to you. All the places she might touch you, all the things she might make you feel.

“Careful what you say my little firefly..”

She practically growls the words and moves her hand into your jeans as she does. You let out a whimper as she touches you, through the fabric of your underwear.

“Tease..” You let out through jagged breaths.

“Did I not warn you?”  
You gasp as she whispers the words into your ear, accompanying them with her hand quickly moving under the restriction of the fabric and pushing two wonderful  fingers into you.

“You did- I’m sorry- please!”

Your moans seem to make her lose some of that perfect restraint of hers, and you move your hands down her body and then up underneath her blouse.

“Tell me again what you’re sorry for?”  
Her hands leave your pants again, instead _ripping_ your shirt off your body. You could almost forget how strong she really is.

“Kamilah! I liked that shirt!”  
“I’ll buy you a new one. _Tell me what you’re sorry for._ ”  
Her command leaves no room for defiance, even less so when those strong hands of hers pull your pants down, your underwear with them. You could swear she’s more careful this time, though, rather than ripping that off too to get what she wants.

In her eyes you see a predatorial focus as you lie under her, only a lacy bra left on your body while she still remains fully dressed. It’s a good thing though that your hands are still roaming her back under her blouse, as your fingers dig into her skin the moment she starts _touching_ you again.   
You hadn’t quite realized how wet she’d already made you, but it was evident enough as her fingers moved into you while her thumb stimulated you in a movement that surprised you enough to let out another gasp.

“I’m sorry-“  
You start, realizing just what her plan was. Teasing, again, only this time by giving you more than you can handle while you’re trying to say what she told you to say.

“I’m sorry for- challenging you! Fuck, Kamilah PLEASE!”  
You can hear her chuckle all too clearly, evidently satisfied by your words. And before you know it she’s picked you up from the couch, holding your legs tightly wrapped around her waist as your arms quickly fly around her neck.

Your breathing is fast while hers is not, but you can tell from that look in her eyes, she’s enjoying this just as much as you are- if not even more. By the slight smudging you see on her lips you can only imagine yours are now the same blood moon crimson.

Of course you wish you hadn’t stopped, but what you don’t mind is the fact that she seems to be leading you right to your bedroom. You guess she still remembers where that is from the mini sleepover you two did with Lily.

You take the moment though, seeing as that you don’t expect Kamilah  to let you touch her nearly as much as she does you. Kissing her again as she walks you, letting your lips wander lower.

You want to worship her if she’ll let you, and with that in mind you kiss sensually down her jaw and to her neck. You can feel your cheeks flush a she purrs softly in approval, and she pushes you against the wall while still safe in her arms.

“You’re distracting me. I can’t have that.”

She says in a low voice, kissing you with surprising gentleness until she pulls back to let you answer.

“You don’t seem to mind. Plus, I want to make you feel as good as you make me..”  
You say the words like a prayer, needing her to let you please her. You catch a glimpse of her smile as she moves to kiss your neck. You shiver as you feel teeth graze your skin, and the realization dawns on you.

“Please.. continue…”  
You let out the words in a quiet voice. The excitement not leaving room for fear. And as Kamilah’s fangs dig gently into your neck, you gasp at the sharp pain. It’s nothing though- nothing compared to what follows.

The intimacy sparks something in you, and warmth overtakes your body as you let her drink you, there against that wall so close to your bedroom door. You hear low, satisfied moans in that voice that you already loved so much but now makes you melt into her arms and into the wall behind you.

And you let out sounds too. Little whimpers of pleasure, your eyes closed and your head leaning to one side and a smile on your face.

“Kamilah..”  
You whisper.

It amazes you how gentle she is. You saw a hint of her strength and aggression earlier on the couch, but now she drinks softly, until finally, carefully pulling back. Her eyes are red, and the little drip of blood coming from the corner of her lips turns you on more than it should.

“Was that alright?”  
She asks you carefully as her eyes lose the red, going back to that brown that you love so much.

“It was more than alright..”  
You huff, a feeling of bliss holding you just as much as Kamilah’s arms are holding you.

Her eyes are focused on yours, and she walks you further on into the bedroom. She lays you down with care, and looms over you, kissing you just as softly as all her touches now seem to be.

“Hey I know we were really in the moment and all that but uh.. Maybe if I just lie down a while..”

Her smile comforts you as much as anything else about her.

“Of course.”  
She kisses you for another minute or so more, letting you lie still on the bed while still being so incredibly soft and sensual with you.

The blood loss, although you don’t mind it one bit, has made you tired. And you let out a soft sigh as Kamilah stands up straight again.

“I’ll be right back.”  
She tells you and you nod, waiting patiently until she returns a few minutes later with a glass of water and an apple cut into pieces. She sits down by your side, and helps you sit up a bit before feeding you a bit of apple.   
“Come now, it’s important to get your strength back.”  
Your heart swoons at those words. When you met her, Kamilah had seemed cold. Distant. But now, she shows you warmth more than anything you’ve ever seen before.


	6. Candle Lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is one half of the first date! Let's see how this goes.. 
> 
> As always, pretty please do leave kudos or a comment or anything really, it's greatly appreciated! :3

Although what happened beforehand was terrible, the time you spent with Kamilah in your apartment remains in your memory as nothing less than heavenly. She had been kind, then she had been passionate, and then she had been so very soft.

Of course you understand why you hadn’t seen her since, she is a busy woman after all. Queen of an empire. But still, you can’t help but miss her. You miss her touches, damn how they left you wanting for more. You miss her eyes, her lips.

You hadn’t expected it, before you felt her kisses, but they’re what you miss most. Kisses on your lips, on your skin. Hot breath and her tongue moving with yours. The way those lips pressed against you, the way they curved into a smile and the words they whispered to you.

You sigh to yourself. Maybe during work hours is not the best time to be thinking about the woman who makes your heart race. But by all the stars, you miss her. Does she miss you too? Is she thinking about you like you’re thinking about her?

You shake your head to get your mind back out of the clouds and to the work you’re doing. Working for Adrian has some great pros, but the cons of writing reports are no less there.

You’re about to get ready to leave when you hear your phone ring. Picking up quickly, a big grin enters your face at the sound of the voice on the other side.

“Amy?”

“Kamilah, hey!”

There’s a moment of silence before she continues.

“Are you free?”  
“I’m about to head home from Adrian’s office. Why?”  
Another moment of silence. Is she being shy, or just hesitating?  
“I want to take you out to dinner. I’ll pick you up in an hour, if that works for you.”  
You run a hand through your hair as you feel the tingles in your stomach ignite.

“Of course.. I’ll see you in an hour.”  
She hangs up after yet another silence. It makes sense, really. She did say she’d forgotten what it was like. You guess she just isn’t sure how this works anymore. Plus, dating in the twentieth century is likely a lot different than when she did it. Wouldn’t it have been ‘courting’ or something, back then?

Well, courting or dating or whatever else, you hurry home. Time to get out the big guns. You pick out the nicest dress you’ve got. Short but not too short, dark blue with an amount of colourful flowers printed all over it. Some fitting earrings, simple but nice makeup and some heels you hardly ever wear unless it’s a very, _very_ special occasion.

You’re startled by the sound of the doorbell. Not a second too early, either, as you were just about to grab your handbag. You open the door, an immediate blush on your cheeks as you see Kamilah. You did worry about being overdressed, but you stand stunned once again by the _goddess_ you are convinced is standing in front of you.

She’s wearing a gorgeous red dress as well, though it’s mostly covered by her black coat. Her lips are, just like the last time you saw her, also red. All matching with her manicured red fingernails.

“Hi..”  
You let out, your eyes going just about as red as Kamilah’s lips as you notice her looking you over. She isn’t smiling, but you’re sure that if something was not to her liking she’d say so. She seems focused, if anything.

“Come. My car is just outside.”  
Her words are simple and you follow them accordingly. You didn’t expect her to come pick you up with full on compliments and roses, that’s one of the things you like about her. She knows what she wants, even if she is a little different from previous people you’ve dated.

“So where are we going?”  
You ask as you step into the car, with her following in after. She insisted you sit first.

“A little restaurant I like by the beach. It’s a little ways off, but I’ve made sure there be a secluded part of the beach unavailable to the public for the night so you and I can go on a stroll after dinner.”

Right, so, no red roses, but instead Kamilah has _hired off a part of a beach_ just so you two can have privacy.  Perks of dating a vampire CEO? The fact that she has a driver to take you to the restaurant only adds to that.

“You look lovely, Amy.”

You look up again at Kamilah when she speaks, surprise in your eyes.  The fact that the compliment came so unexpected makes it all the more real, all the more intimate.

“Thank you.. You’re not so bad yourself _my queen_.”  
You tease her when you say the words, but you could swear you see her blush even for just a moment.

 

So when she said she was taking you out for dinner, you expected a little café, maybe, or some place to get French fries. Walking into the restaurant though you realize just how wrong you were with that. The doorman right away recognizes Kamilah and has a waiter take care of the both of you.  
“Uh, Kamilah? How expensive is this place?”

You ask her in a quiet voice as you’re lead to your table; one with candles on it for a romantic atmosphere, and two chairs facing each other at either side.

“ _Shhh._ Don’t worry about that, it’s my treat.”

There aren't even prices on the menu. Only places too expensive to manage don’t have prices on the menu.

“What do you like?”

“Uh.. Gosh there’s so much on here. I suppose fish is always good.”  
She nods gently, her own focus on the menu as well. A waiter in a suit more expensive than your apartment comes to bring you some champagne, before asking if you’ve chosen your food. You are about to answer, when Kamilah speaks up.

“Yes, we’ll have seafood ceviche for the lady, and I’d like the steak tartare please.”  
The waiter nods and leaves with your menus, and you look at Kamilah with a smirk which she notices quickly enough.

“What?”  
“Has anyone ever told you that you have a _bit_ of a dominant personality?”  
“Someone might have previously mentioned that. Why?”  
You grin and shake year head.

“Nothing, forget it.”  
She simply nods and picks up her glass, leading you to do the same.

“To trying new things.”  
She starts,

“And retrying old things.”  
You finish with a playful smile, clinking your glass to hers. She smiles as she does the same and you both take a sip from the champagne, eyes on each other’s. Yours go wide though as you taste the liquid.

“Oh my stars this is _amazing!_ What is this?? _”  
_ Your sudden little outburst makes Kamilah laugh, and she takes the bottle that was left on your table to check the brand.

“ _Moët et Chandon._ ”

“What now? I have no idea what you just said.”  
“Yes, I think that’s for the best. I don’t want you getting all fussy about the prices again.”

You huff at her words.  
“I’m an adult, I can pay for my own drinks you know..”  
“Yes, I do know. And I thought I’d told you that tonight was my treat?”  
‘Well, when you put it that way..’ you think to yourself, but stay quiet this time. Okay, you couldn’t say no to her anyway.  
“Fine, sheesh..”

You can act as stubborn as you want, but you can tell Kamilah is enjoying the little banter just as much as you are.

“All playing around aside, how actually are you, Kamilah? We haven’t really talked after last time, I guess you’ve been busy with work.”  
“Are you asking me how I am, or how I feel about what happened between us?”  
She asks you with a knowing look.

“Uh.. both?”  
She smiles and nods.

“Well, you’re right, I have indeed been busy with work. I can be good at my job all I like but I still have to deal with plenty of imbeciles.”  
As she starts talking to you about her work, you don’t even notice how she expertly avoids the other half of your question.  


“Oh, and before I forget, thank you for your help with the new logo. It’s pulled through. A nice little change for Ahmanet Financial.”  
You two have been eating, and now you’re happily surprised to hear she really did value your opinion on that little thing back when you had, _ehum.._ tried to kiss her.

“Really, that’s amazing! I didn’t think you’d remember my choice in the first place.”  
“Oh I did, and now your choice is going to represent my brand for years to come.”  
Well, what a way to make a girl blush.

When the both of you finish your dessert, Kamilah stands up and you follow, happily taking her hand when she offers it.  
“Okay at least let me pay part of that. Even just the dessert!”  
“I’ve already payed while you went to the restroom, darling. You can stop trying now.”

You groan but finally let it be as Kamilah leads you outside towards the beach for the second part of your date night.


	7. Through sand and waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half of the date!  
> As always, pretty please do leave kudos or a comment or anything really, it's greatly appreciated! :3

“Right, I’m taking these off.”  
You say just about as soon as your heels hit the sand, kneeling down and pulling them right off of your feet.

“Wearing heels is one thing, but wearing heels in sand is a whole other kind of hell.”  
Kamilah looks at you a bit confused at first, but relents quickly  and takes her own off as well. She’s still taller than you without them anyway.

“Very well, this will make walking to our secluded little beach easier I do suppose.”  
Your cheeks light up at the idea of a ‘secluded little beach’.

“Why walk when we can run..?”  
You say with a grin before taking off towards the water. You can hear Kamilah groan behind you, although she has no trouble speeding over to your side again.

“Why are we running?!”  
“Because it’s fun! You do know fun, don’t you??”  
“How very dare you even consider the fact that I do not.”  
She still doesn’t seem to understand why you’re so enthusiastic about running to- and through the water, but she follows non the less.

You’re laughing by the time you slow down again, as your fast breath slows down again to match the sound of the waves being led by the wind.

“Sorry..”  
You mumble as Kamilah shakes her head at the water soaking the bottom of her dress because of your running through the water.  She smiles at you a moment and then just laughs.

“Don’t you ever be ashamed of loving the things that make your weird little heart happy.”  
Your own laughing dims down at Kamilah’s words. The sweetness of them.

“You’re blushing, darling.”

“Yes well how can I not?”  
You respond in a soft voice, somewhat stunned by Kamilah’s eyes plastered on your own.  She doesn’t answer, this time, just taking your hand in her own and squeezing gently.

“Come now, I still want to show you that secret spot. I think you’ll like it.”

And so the two of you continue to walk in silence for a little while, until she takes you past some rocks to a hidden bit of beach.

“You’re right, I do like this..”  
You mumble. You left any city lights behind you when you went over and through the rocks, making this place only be lit by the stars and the moon- which you’ve never seen this clearly before. There’s clouds coming in from behind you but over the sea it’s all beautiful lights.

Kamilah smiles beside you.

“Sit down with me.”  
You look over to her for clarification on what she means, and she moves to sit down in the sand.

“Careful, you’ll ruin your fancy dress.”  
You tease, before sitting down next to her.  
“I’ll buy a new one. I’ll buy you ten.”  
You giggle at Kamilah’s words, though quickly quiet down when she wraps an arm gently around your shoulders, pulling you close to her.

“I do hope you enjoyed the food.”  
“Are you kidding me? I’ve honestly never tasted anything that good in my life.”  
She chuckles and smiles, her fingers starting to trace patterns on your shoulder. An unexpected kind of intimacy, but no less appreciated.

“Good. And I think we got here right on time, too.”  
“On time for what?”  
“Just give it a moment.”  
You look at her with a raised eyebrow, but she smiles instead at the sky. When you look up as well, you see just what she means. What could be hundreds of little lights, little stars race across the sky.

“Shooting stars..”  
You whisper, and Kamilah nods.

“You know, you can act all emotionless and tough all you like but you are really, really romantic.”  
Your heart swells at the words, and she looks at you like she’s never seen you before, like you’re the most beautiful thing in the world. And right now, to her, maybe you are.

“You asked how I felt about what happened between us, did you not? I thought I’d rather show you.”

That’s when you notice just how close she is to you. Her body feels warm against yours, the sound of her heartbeat soothing together with the sound of the waves. When you don’t move away, she closes the distance between you with a kiss.  
A kiss that is no less amazing than the last you had with her, no less filled with fire and passion but so very soft non the less. She holds you close, and the hand that’s not around you moves instead to rest on your cheek. Caressing your skin as your own hands grip her dress for lack of knowing what to do with them.

When you finally pull away it’s only to look at her again. She looks at you with loving eyes, but you know there’s still more in them. Fear, perhaps. Curiosity.

“We’re missing all the stars..”  
You say in a quiet voice, still lost in Kamilah’s wonderful dark eyes.

“I don’t care about the stars, they’re all just flaming bits of dust. Besides, I have _you_.”  
Your heart pounds a little harder and your smile grows big, this time wrapping your arms around Kamilah’s neck as you kiss her again. Your lips lock with her. Slowly at first. Taking your time with each touch.

Eventually, your lips part further at the slight press of tongue, begging for entrance which you gladly give. You had thought to fight her a bit for the dominance, but you let Kamilah make you feel wanted without the slightest bit of resistance. You moan softly against her lips as her hands roam your body over your dress, heart racing in your chest.

You only pull away to let out a yelp, cold rain drops starting to fall on the two of you. Kamilah doesn’t seem to care one bit, but you shiver at the feeling.

“It’s so _cold!”  
_ Kamilah rolls your eyes as you move closer against her, taking off her coat.

“You couldn’t have thought to bring a jacket??”  
There’s annoyance in her voice, but in the most endearing way. She puts her coat gently around your shoulders and wraps her arm around you again.  
“Thanks..”  
You say with a grin and a soft blush.

“Yes, yes. You’re welcome.”  
“For the record, you said we’d go out to dinner. I didn’t think we’d get out in the rain like this.”  
“Well I didn’t think it would matter. Besides, I’m not cold.”  
“No because you’re a vampire, that doesn’t count!”  
You laugh and you’re somewhat relieved when Kamilah does as well. And just as quickly as the rain came, it goes away again. You’re still leaning with your head hidden in her shoulder, though. No change needed there.

“I think I’ve said this before, but.. I don’t…. How do I put this. I don’t  feel, as much as I once did. Excitement, love. I suppose I’ve grown somewhat numb to it. But this… this is nice.”  
 You move a bit so you can look at Kamilah, as a thought enters your mind.

“Numb to excitement, huh?”  
You move again, standing up this time and putting down the coat.

“Take off your dress.”  
“…Excuse me?”  
“Come on, just do it! I have an idea.”

Kamilah sighs and complies, pulling down her dress and helping you with your zipper as you take off yours. It takes all the restraint you have not to look at her lingerie and the gorgeous body undernearth wide-eyed, but you manage it.

“Now take my hand.”  
Again she does as you ask, and before she knows it you’re pulling her with you on another run towards the water.

“What in the name of the gods are you doing?!”

Gods? As in ancient Egyptian gods? Hmm, mental note for later.

“Well we’re already soaked now, right? Might as well go all out!”  
Your laugh seems to convince Kamilah to let you take her with you, right into the sea. The water is cold, but doable. And it’s thrilling to be there in the dark of night with a beautiful woman.

You squeal as you fall down from your run, making your whole body tumble into the water. No going back now. Kamilah laughs and deliberately jumps in after you. You take the opportunity to splash some water in her face, giggling as you do.

 She, instead of taking sweet revenge like you’d expected her to, moves closer to you and takes your wrists in her hands. Her grip is soft, but with force that makes you think twice about fighting back. You look into her eyes, stunned for a moment by her movement.

And when she looks back into yours, its as if all the stars have moved from the sky into her irises. You let out a gasp and she smiles.

“Aren’t you cold in the water?”  
She asked in a surprisingly quiet voice in contrast to the sound of crashing waves that are blurred out behind her.

She pulls you closer to her and the cold water gives the exact same blurred out contrast to the feeling of her body, heat radiating off her skin.

“N-no...”

You let out, and she nods in response.  
“Well, water or not, I do not mind having you without that dress on.”  
Surely she can still see your blush in the dark. Blushing or not, though, it doesn’t matter because the moment after you’ve really realized exactly what Kamilah said, her lips are forming around yours in a deep kiss.  
And just like the last times, it’s enticing. It holds a passion you could never imagine to be real if you weren’t experiencing it right now. But experience it you do. There in the water, all alone with only the wind, the waves and the clouded sky.


	8. Here Comes the Death Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got the angst coming up, together with some watered down smut.
> 
> As always, pretty please do leave kudos or a comment or anything really, it's greatly appreciated! :3

You sit by the bar for a little while, sipping one or two drinks, before your gaze falls on red eyes coming quickly closer. Once they reach you they’re not red anymore, but the woman in front of you is still just as dangerous.  
“Priya.”  
You state, your drink still in your hand.  
“Amy, darling. When one of my people told me everyone’s favorite human was in my club I thought he must be going insane and yet here you are… Tired of your vampire queen already?”  
You hesitate too short a moment before answering boldly;  
“What would you do if I said yes?”  
Priya’s lips form slowly into a smirk like you’ve never seen, so devilish. She takes your glass and puts it down on the counter, before wrapping an arm around your shoulders.  
“Why, then I would suggest showing you around my club of course.”  
You know this is wrong, you know it’s dangerous and you know you should get the hell out of this place as quickly as your legs can carry you, but right now you just don’t care.  
Maybe some rebound sex is exactly what you need now, or maybe you just really want to feel like you’re in control, like you can extract some kind of revenge over Kamilah for how she played you. At least, with Priya, you know what you’re getting into. No matter how dangerous.  
“Your last time here was quite short, was it not? Back then, I didn’t even get to show you my special room.”   
“More special than your red room?”  
You ask, knowing the answer. More special, sure. And much, much more dangerous.  
“Oh cutie, you have no idea..”  
So maybe you should take Kamilah’s advice. Find someone, or so she said it, ‘actually up to your standards’. You’re certainly drunk enough by now, after all you’ve been sitting at that bar for a while.   
You know you shouldn’t drink away your feelings, you know even just being in this place is about the worst thing you could do. But if Kamilah doesn’t care, why should you? So let’s be worse. Let’s be the plaything of someone who’ll give you all the attention you crave.  
-  
You can recall the scenes in your mind, like pictures falling out of place. Flashes of cruelty.  
After the date you had continued seeing Kamilah, of course, though far from as much as you’d like. Kamilah really does drown herself in her work.   
You relax with her in her rooftop pool, talk with her, make out with her- well, often a little more than just make out with her..   
Your heart beats faster when she’s around, and she’s quite happy to let you stay with her in her apartment since your own is lonely without Lily to share it with. And so you do, for a while. You see her as often as possible, and you relish in the moments when you can be with her. Although they are few.  
You remember it clearly. It was one of those nights when she had a few hours free. You were drawing a bit of doodles and sketches- not exactly a masterpiece- and she was reading some huge book about whatever she likes to read about. It was silent though, and in the hour that’d passed you had felt the tension work up even more than it had the last couple of times you spent with her like this. Until finally you decided to speak up.  
“Kamilah I don’t understand, what’s been up with you?? Back with.. with Diego, you were so kind, and we went out together and it was amazing and you seemed happy with me at first but now…”  
You gulped to keep yourself composed. There was no need to cry over a little misunderstanding, surely.  
“You’re acting so cold. Like you don’t even care about me at all. You never have time for me, and when I do get to be with you you’re so distant. And you know I’ve been okay with you being busy, but this… I don’t know what to do about this.”  
It was a relief to finally say what’s been bothering you, because she really had been acting distant. The first week or so was great, but things got less and less as the high faded. And you could never be ready for what was next.  
“That’s not my fault. I didn’t ask you to want so much from me.”  
You frowned at the words, and at the fact that her eyes were still in the book she’s been reading.  
“I figured we could talk about this, talk things out..”  
You said with a quivering bit of hope in your voice.  
“Well what do you know, you’re just a mortal.”  
She was not even sarcastic, she said the words confirming what you were worried about. So- casually cruel, just in the name of being honest.  
You’re nothing to her. Just another mortal. And just like that you snapped.  
“Yes, Kamilah, I AM just a mortal. A mortal with feelings and with weaknesses and needs. I thought you wanted this relationship! But you’re not even putting in any effort, you don’t seem to care at all!  
“Well then you should probably look for someone who’s actually up to your standards.”  
The same emptiness in both her face and voice. She didn’t even bother to look up at you when she said it.  
You wish you could’ve stopped it, but you let out a whimper at whom you thought to be your lover’s words.  
“I-I have to go.”  
You mumbled, taking your bag and jacket and practically running out of the place.  
-  
“Isn’t this just lovely..”  
You hear Priya’s voice in your ear. Her arm is still a little too tightly around your shoulders. You blink to adjust to the room you’ve been taken into. The walls are beige, but abstract paintings of naked women are set in crimson on the walls. The room itsself is pentagon shaped, and so is the large bed set perfectly in the middle.   
Priya’s hold on you releases and she watches you with curiousity in her predator eyes as you walk calmly to the bed. She watches as you run your hand across the silk sheets –almost as soft as Kamilah- and you sit down. You look at Priya with a smile, biting your lip suggestively.   
A moment later, she stands in front of you, and less than a second after that she has you pushed down, her hips pushing yours into the deep matress.   
“Oh I am going to ravish you..”  
She groans, before kissing you. It’s nothing like kissing Kamilah, which is exactly what you were hoping for it to be. She’s rough, and rather than a trance you feel alive against the vampire’s touches moving down your body.  
“Don’t forget to breathe. Good girl.”  
She makes your senses highten, makes sure you feel everything she does to you. She makes you scream, makes your centre ache under her. She makes you feel damn good.  
And in the end, yeah, you let her bite you. But you block out the immense pain you feel.   
-  
Maybe if you hadn’t left, you’d never end up in this situation. But you did, you left Kamilah’s place as quickly as you could possibly manage. Since Lily was still at her vampire bootcamp thing, you hurried over to the best next thing.  
Adrian’s office.  
“Amy? Correct me if I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure you’re free tonight..”  
He was right, of course, but there was nowhere else to go. You’d been staying at Kamilah’s place since the heat with both the clans and the clanless has been up the last week or so.  
“I know, I’m sorry-“  
“Amy.. what’s wrong.”  
You sniffed, the tears that you started to hold back when you got out of the cab in front of the building, coming back in a rush.  
“She just.. And I mean- I just wanted to talk but then she-!”  
You stuttered the words, and Adrian hurried over to you, pulling you into his arms.  
“Hey, hey it’s alright. Just tell me what happened. Let it all out.”  
And you did just that. Letting your tears flow until it feels like there’s non left, after which you left again.  
-  
You knew this would happen. If you hadn’t been so stupid and just went home, you wouldn’t have to feel this pain now. And yet, now that you focus on the feeling, it really isn’t so bad. It helps, even, to drown out the memories you just want to forget. You gasp under Priya, but don’t dare move.  
And all too soon, it’s over.  
The weight over your body lifts. A gentle press of Priya’s pricked finger against the open wound closes it.   
“You’d best get home, sweetheart.”


	9. After the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although I may end up adding more later, for now this is the final chapter! Feel free to request more, though, and we'll see.
> 
> As always, pretty please do leave kudos or a comment or anything really, it's greatly appreciated! :3

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. She had no right to talk to me the way she did, and I have done nothing wrong. She’s being a foolish, weak mortal and I should never have _let_ her into my life in the first place!”

“You can’t be serious Kamilah. You’re calling her weak. Tossing her aside like she means nothing. Her, of all people?”

“Damn you Adrian, you weren’t even there, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kamilah’s words are lined with venom, wanting to hear nothing that might suggest she is in any way at fault.

“You’re right I wasn’t. So it’s a good thing Amy came to me about it.”  
“She did what?”  
“Yes, she showed up here, her face a mess, so I asked her what was wrong and she told me all about it. She was crying Kamilah. She was crying because you _hurt_ her. Have all your years taught you nothing?? Put up a _fucking_ fight for what you _love_!”

You thought your heart might explode. You had gone out to get coffee. You came up to apologize to Adrian for being such a mess an hour or so earlier, but what you heard then through the closed doors of his office made you quickly run to hide in the bathroom.   
She is _here._ She just has to be _here_.

The thought of this being possible didn’t even cross your mind, but your heart beat was loud and clear through the walls, at least for Kamilah’s sharp ears. She heard you. She knew. She knew you heard every word.

“You’re out of line, Adrian. This conversation is over. I have work to attend to.”  
You heared Kamilah say in the same controlled angry voice you’d  learned all the other clans fear. You could hear the clinking of her heels, and only realized you’d been holding her breath when the sound of them faded with the moving of the elevator.

You waited a few minutes in silence, your body shaking, until you finally climbed out and headed right back for the elevator. You couldn’t speak to Adrian again, not after that.  
And so after walking for a while, aimlessly, without at all meaning to you ended up at the club. _Priya’s_ club. Out of all the places in New York City, your legs carried you here.

And what you’d expected to happen, happened. You rub your forehead in frustration as you step out of the car- driven by one of Priya’s people- that drove you home to your apartment. You carefully make your way inside to what seems to be the loneliest place in the world. You don’t even bother making it to your bed, you just drop on the couch.

Your eyes close, and though you rest for a while, you can’t manage to fall asleep.

After a while you get up again. You drink some water, take some pills to deal with whatever headache you fear might still come and leave.

 

You’re not entirely  sure how you got here, but you find yourself on the roof of Amhanet Financial. You’re alone, and you move into the pool in your underwear. Floating on the water in which you’ve found solace plenty of times before. When you were waiting for Kamilah, mainly.

Now, you don’t know what you’re doing. You can still feel the stinging on your neck from where Priya bit you, even though the actual feeling has long since faded. You wish that maybe, just maybe, things can become okay again. Kamilah and you can just kiss and make up. Who knows, right?

You lay there for a few minutes that seem like hours, staring up at the stars. You’re about ready to just drift off in the lounge chair you’ve made your way onto, when-

“You went to _Priya_?!”  
You let out a gasp, and quickly move to meet eyes with the woman. The queen, the vampire. The one who broke your heart, because she didn’t care about you.

Yet in her eyes, it seems like she cares all too much. They’re filled with anger, obviously, but there’s more there that she’s trying to hide.

You frown as her words sink in, and you stand up. You nod defiantly, speaking up.

“Yes, I did. You told me to find someone who might actually appreciate me so that’s what I did.”  
You could swear you spot a tear in the corner of Kamilah’s eyes and you’re just as certain yours are glazed over like newly cut glass.

“I... “  
You keep your frown up with great effort, but you want nothing more than for her to tell you what you want to hear.

“I did. And I’m sorry for that.”  
“Oh really, are you quite sure because I’m sure I heard you say you should never have let me into your life in the first-“  
“YES. Yes, I’m sure.”

Her sudden outburst makes you quiet down immediately.  
“I already told you, I don’t know how to _do_ this, anymore. These, _emotions_. I can’t-“  
“You can’t _what_!”

“I’M AFRAID, damnit, is that what you wanted to hear?! I’m scared, because I’ve lost- so many.”

As Kamilah’s voice breaks, so does your heart.

“And because of my own stupidity I made you leave and I would give anything for that to be undone, anything to just have you in my arms again-“  
Her voice breaks once more, and you slowly approach her.

“Well, y’know I heard someone say this thing once..”  
Your voice is quieter now, no longer angry. You got what you wanted. You got to see just how sorry Kamilah is.

“They said if your heart has cracks in it, it lets in the light..”

At the light chuckle in Kamilah’s cracking voice, you move a hand to her cheek, forcing her to look at you even when it’s obvious she’s doing everything she can to stay open to you but still hide her tears.

“I know you’re always going on about how you’re so ancient and you’ve experienced everything already, but.. is it possible that maybe, just maybe.. You forgot what it’s like to love, and to be loved? And that you got confused? And you tried to block it out?”

The unbreakeable woman who broke before you seems to calm somewhat under your touch, and she nods. She takes your hand from her cheek, gently holding it between her own two hands and kissing your knuckles with soft lips you realize now, make you feel more wanted than anyone in the world ever could.

“Amy I am so- so sorry.”  
You believe her. The conviction in her voice, the look on her face as she is holding the most precious gem in the world in her hands, the gentleness of her lips to your knuckles.  
You believe her.

“Well I’m sorry for what I did, too. So how about we both apologize for all our mistakes, then learn from them, and then move on?”  
“You know you’re very wise.”  
“For a mortal?”  
“No, the sentence was done. No ‘for’ anything. You’re just very wise.”  
You can’t help a chuckle and nod, pulling Kamilah into your arms. It takes her a second to adjust, but when she does, she holds you like she never wants to let go again. She lets out somewhat hitching breaths, that slow down as minutes pass.

“Hey Kami..”

“Hmm?”

“You have a really nice pool..”  
Her chest rumbles against you as she laughs.

“I do, don’t I? Maybe you’d like to join me in it?”

“Well you’ve already gotten your fancy suit all wet by hugging me like that. So there’s really nothing less to lose.”  
“Certainly you won’t mind if I take the suit off for the actual pool?”

“Oh you know I don’t, but right now I just want to swim and chat with you.”

And so you do, until finally you end up in Kamilah’s arms on one of the loungers.

“Enough chatting.. I just want to hold you.”

“You can hold me for as long as you like.”

“No more dumb arguments? Promise next time you’ll actually talk through things with me?”

“Yes, that I can promise.”

“Good. Then hold me.”

 


End file.
